


Kaleidoscope eyes (songfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Skeppy and Bad desperately try to make the other break first and confess their undying love for each other
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Kaleidoscope eyes (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is  
> Kaleidoscope eyes by Panic at the Disco
> 
> One of my favorite songs by them, luv it
> 
> Lyrics have an * next to them because I can't figure out how to make the <> work for the life of me God help I've been trying for an hour and I give up. Please enjoy this I went through hell.

I’m a disappearing act done poorly  
But if I ever get it right, you’ll miss me sorely*

Skeppy loved to tease bad constantly. It was just so fun getting him flustered and he would always threaten to leave because he loved hearing bad beg him to stay longer. It made him feel wanted. 

I look like the cat that just ate the canary coughing up feathers*

Just as much as he flustered Bad, Bad could also easily fluster Skeppy in the simplest ways. A simple, teasing, "I love you" or "you're my best friend." Was a quick way to get him to stumble over his own two feet and get his tongue all twisted up. 

There's a "get out of jail" card if I can think of something clever*

Of course, he could also come up with some excuse to make it seem like he was not at all affected by Bad's words. Most of the time he would just tease Bad until he forgot. 

I plead the fifth on all of this*

He wont ever admit that Bad has him head over heels in love. At least not until Bad does.

When your chips are down, and your drinks are all gone  
I'll still be here, wishing and waiting for you to come home*

Just as best friends do, they'll be there for each other no matter the situation. 

Kaleidoscope eyes, sparkle at the world  
My emerald city, downtown girl  
In the sickness of you  
I’m just a white blood cell fighting like hell for you*

Even if Skeppy won't admit his undying love, he'll sure as hell hint to it and fight for his spot as "badboyhalo's best friend" it's a title that he won't let anyone else take from him. 

Oh, I’m just a crook, with no intent or stash  
Pour gasoline on the vault just to burn the cash*

He wants to steal Bad's heart and make him swoon to the point it's obvious that they think of each other more than friends. He loves causing a ruckus and fanning the flames to their relationship.

I swear to God, I’ve never heard a better sound coming out  
Than when you’re whimpering my name from your mouth*

It's turned into a game, sort of. Teasing and hinting at the hidden feelings, waiting for the other one to break first and confess. He can't wait to hear it come out of Bad's mouth. 

I plead the fifth on all of this*

Bad won't give up, he's too competitive to back down first.

I’ve got an insatiable desire for your insides  
It’s undeniable, I’ll conspire and pull against your body tonight*

Skeppy likes to play dirty though, always bringing up something suggestive into the conversation. How he'll hold bad close to him in bed against his chest. He can practically feel the heat radiating off of Bad's face through the phone. 

"DANGIT SKEPPY YOU WIN!" Bad shouts from the other line, exhausted and unable to handle the lovely words he hears on a daily basis. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Hahahahahahaha, hahahahahahaha, hahahahaha, hahahahahahahahahaha, ah ha!"

"I WIN" skeppy shouts just as loud, adrenaline running through his veins before he freezes up. Hearing it come from his mouth, exactly what he's wanted for so long.

It was definitely worth the wait.

"I love you too~ Bad."

Skeppy rewarded Bad with the same words he's been wanting to head all this time.


End file.
